The End to the War
by Angela Eve
Summary: After five long years of being at war with the dragons, Eragon a young elf finds a white dragon egg, which hatches. Can Eragon and his new found friend, Bid'daum end the war before all is lost? Rated T just in case.


**Author's Note: All of the elves in this story are immortal and have magic. The only thing they do not have was able to communicate with the dragons, hence the war.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! If I did, I would not be writing this. Enjoy!**

* * *

**The End to the War**

**Chapter One The Egg**

Birds sung cheerfully up in the treetops above his head. All around him the forest coming alive from its deep slumber. The end of winter the beginning of spring. To the right of him the desert was coming alive as well not from winter, but from the night. Lizards and snakes and other desert animals coming out of the ground to enjoy the new day since they did not have to deal with snow like the forest did. The sun high above the earth, yet so near, shined brightly for all of the creatures.

The elf slowed to a walk, wanting to enjoy the beginning of the new day and the end of the night. Too bad, the war with the dragons was not at an end; some days the war seem like it would go on forever until the earth stops moving and the stars did not come out and play.

For almost five years the elves race and the dragons had been at war. Eragon a scout for the elves had one of the most dangerous jobs, for many scouts did not come home at all. The elf did not mind the job in fact, he enjoyed it. He loved to travel and explored and would not give it up for anything.

At the moment, he was scouting close to what the elves believed to be an abandon dragon nest. The nest even thought abandon would be destroyed, because it was dangerously close to an elven town and the king did not want any nest near his towns. The nest should be around here somewhere.

Black. Black trees, black ground, both signs that dragons lived near. Black means the ground and the tree had been engulfing in flame therefore they had burned. Eragon heard no signs of any dragons and he would have long before he reached the edge of their nest.

He continues out into the open with burned trees all around him and the ground over turned. No dragons anywhere and the nests were all empty. He doubts the dragons would leave behind their young.

The nest was not as large as Eragon first thought it would be. Only about seven dragons and their mates would live here enough to cause trouble for the nearby town, but small enough to go almost unnoticed by all.

Usually a dragon's nest was twenty to twenty five or more, but those were some of the big ones. Eragon always walked thought the whole nest just to be sure no dragons or dragon's eggs remained. One time while scouting a nest similar to this one, he come upon a full nest of eggs needless to say the mother and her mate had not been pleased about the elf so near. He had barely gotten away as well.

This time however the nest looked empty well until he got to the end. A white dragon egg was just sitting in the nest half covered by dirty and leaves. Eragon took off in the opposite direction. The mother of the egg could still be near. And he did not want to take that chance of finding another angry dragon and females especially mothers were always the worst ones to meet.

He race to the tree line and jump into one of the tall trees. He would wait until tomorrow morning then. The dragons usually returned before that. If not, he would have no idea what to do with the egg. He could not give it to the queen or any of the captains; they would find a way to destroy the egg. Eragon could not let that happen, even dragons deserved to live. Maybe he could keep the dragon. It would be fun to have a dragon that would not attack him every minute of the day, something to think about.

As the sun rose the next day, Eragon jump out of the tree and ran to the egg. He had decided to take the egg. He would not tell anyone and would keep it a secret as long as he could.

Picking the egg up, Eragon brush the dirty and leaves off. Dragons are really quite beautiful. If we were not at war, I would study them. I should have study them before this. But Eragon had been busy. He was training under a sword master and did not have time to study. He slip the egg in his pack and started off towards the camp he left.

It took Eragon three days to return to camp, which was not long. In the camp he reported to an elf named Tinorfiwiel, but everyone called him Tin. Tin was a thin tall elf with brown hair so dark everyone thought it was black. Tin had been around for a very long time and considered to be one of the best captains in the army.

"Ah, good, Eragon, you're back," the captain said, "Found anything interesting?"

"Not really. The nest appears to be abandon. I waited a day just to be sure."

"Alright. I will send Legiol to deal with it tomorrow."

Legiol, a male elf with blond hair, was a ruthless killer and seek to destroy any and all dragons. Eragon had not met the guy, but he knew he did not like him. His methods were bloody and Eragon thought evil. Most of the captains liked the elf for those reasons alone.

"Before you leave, Eragon, tomorrow the main group of us will be going into battle. Will you be joining us?" Tin asked. Tin liked Eragon; he was a good scout and a useful soldier when he fought. Eragon never fought unless he needed to, but was well trained with many weapons.

"No, I will be heading home tomorrow with the others."

"Can't blame an elf for trying?"

"No, I can't," the younger elf said, "I will be off. I am need of some sleep before heading out."

Eragon exist the tent, he had come to right after his visit to the dragon's nest. Tomorrow he would be heading for home and probably won't leave for some weeks.

The next sun rise, Eragon head towards a group of elves, most of these elves did not fight, but would come with the party of elves who would. Several elven white horses stood nearby as well; a couple of the horses had packs on their backs.

"Hi, Eragon!" said Gala.

Gala, a young female with black hair always traveled with parts of the army, but never fought as well. She was often used as a messager and a scout; a messager more. Eragon know she liked him, but he had no feelings for her. He saw her as a sister more than anything. She and Eragon would often team up, if need be. She always had his back.

"Did you miss me, Gala?"

"Nope, not at all."

"How rude."

"Let's go people!" their leader said.

The small group of elves mounts their horses and began the journey home. Eragon looked about him; he recognized every few of them. The ride to their home would take a week and a half, and then half of them would be on the road again. Eragon was lucky; he would be home for several weeks.

* * *

The days seem to melt away as the group of elves head towards their home. As soon as they arrived, however seemed to be a grand event. The queen come to greet them like she always did. She walked towards them wearing a flowing grown of a dark forest green and golden jewel.

"Welcome home," she said with a voice like velvet silk, "Any news?"

Her subjects that had return dismount their powerful steeds and kneeled as one.

"No, my lady," the leader said.

"I hope you enjoy your coming days home," the queen said.

The elves from the trip, left then. Most of them wanted to see family or friends they left behind. Eragon watch as Gala greeted her mother and father. Eragon had no family. He did have a cousin fighting in the war, but unlike Eragon whom didn't like to fight, he loved it. He did not even know his cousin's name which was sad.

Eragon began his walked to his tree house. He loved it. His tree house was the only one like it. The tree had stairs in the truck of the tree going up its branch. The inside of the tree top was completely hallowed with many rooms. And the tree still lived which amazed everyone. Eragon's mother had built it. She always had a way with trees and plants. Both of his parents had been killed at the beginning of the war. Eragon had lived in the tree all by himself since. The tree located about two and a half miles from the city. It provided private and company when needed.

He climb into the tree as soon as he was inside his home, Eragon went straight to his bedroom and flop face down on the bed. He was glad to be home, but tired.

He let darkness take him.

_Squeak! _

Eragon half open his eyes. Did he just hear something?

_Squeak!_

What the heck was that noise? Fully awake by whatever was making the squeaky noise; Eragon sat up in bed and looked around. He spotted his bag on the floor withering like it was in pain. Eragon stood and grab the bag which he open and pulled the egg out.

The egg gave a sudden squeak. Why could it the dragon waited inside until daylight? The egg continued to shook and squeak. Eragon put the egg on the floor and watch as the first crack appeared. A then another and another until the dragon inside push its way though.

A smile appeared on the young elf's lips. The small white creature in front of him looked up and gave a squeak.

"Why, hello there and welcome to the world of the living," Eragon said, "I bet you are hungry."

Eragon pick the baby dragon up and walked towards the kitchen. He could not believe he was holding a baby dragon. And the dragon was letting Eragon hold it! This was going to be a good day even thought the creature did not let him get a full night sleep.

In his kitchen, Eragon located some meat. He had no idea what dragons ate, but he was guessing meat. Cutting the pound of cow beef up, Eragon feed the little creature bit by bit and keeping his hand away from the dragon's razor shape teeth. Once all feed and full the dragon climb into Eragon's lap and gave a small yawn.

Over the next few days the dragon tripled in size. Eragon did not know dragons could grow as fast as annoying weeds in a garden.

About a month later the dragon could not even fit inside the tree house. Eragon was glad he bought the dragon outside before then. Eragon told the dragon to stay outside and away from any and all settlements. Amazing enough Eragon thought the dragon understood him. He spent much time with the dragon and would talk to it many a times. The dragon never responds, but that never discourage the elf. Someday, he was sure the dragon would talk back.

"Eragon!" shouted Gala wondering where the elf went off to this time. She had not seen her friend in over a month and wonder if dragons had gotten him or something else. She gave a little laugh as she climb the stairs to the tree house.

Eragon had fallen asleep at the kitchen table again. He had been writing information on the dragon. He wanted to keep a record of every little thing. Gala's voice wake him and his eyes widen at the table. He shoved all of the parchments off the table and went to greet Gala.

_Who is she?_ A thick voice echoed in his head. What was that? Eragon frozen half way to the entrance hall and the kitchen.

_Who do you think? _The voice asked.

_Dragon?_

_I don't want to be called Dragon!_

_Alright, we will come up with a name for you later. I have to talk to Gala._

_Ah! So the-she-creature-pointed-ears has a name, but I don't!_

_Of course she does! Her parents named her!_

_I don't know my parents._

_I notice._

"Eragon, are you alright?" Gala asked finding her friend in the hall.

"Mmm, yes, I am fine," Eragon said, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to find you. I have not seen you in over a month."

"I have been busy."

"Busy with what?"

"Nothing much."

"Oook," said Gala, Eragon was keeping something from her. Eragon always seem to have secrets probably one of the reasons he had few friends, no one likes people with secrets.

"Why don't you come into town tomorrow and have dinner with my parents and me?" Gala asked.

"I don't know, Gala."

"It is not good for you to be all by yourself, Eragon," Gala said, "Come on."

"Alright," Eragon signed, knowing Gala won't leave him alone until he agrees.

"Good. Well, I have to be off my brother is in town."

Gala could not sit still for five minutes, she always run around and was the most sociable person Eragon had ever met. She could talk anybody's leg off. Eragon bet if she could talk to the dragons, she would never stop. Gala had many friends.

"See you later, Gala."

_So is my name Eragon?_

_No, it's I-am-a-very-annoying-dragon._

_HEY!_

_Hey is for horses._

_What are horses? Is my name horses?_

_Horses are animals much like deer, but can come in many colors and can have a rider on its back. And no, your name is not horses._

_Then what is it?_

_I don't let me think._

Eragon walked outside where the dragon was. The dragon was standing under the tree house near the base of the tree. Eragon sat on the dragon's front claw. He enjoyed sitting here and had done so many times.

_I hope Gala did not see you._

_No, she did not._

_Good._

_How about Lomiomir for a name?_

_No._

_Norfidien? Or Urilmarion?_

_Are you just making up names?_

_Err No? What about Belelas?_

_No._

_Wait are you male or female?_

_Male, stupid-pointed-ears. No wonder you are at war._

_HEY!_

_I thought hey was for horses._

_It is never mind. Let's call you Big Dummy._

_Did you say Bid'daum?_

_No!_

_I like it. My name is Bid'daum!_

Eragon look at the dragon. How did he get this creature?

* * *

**Review please!**


End file.
